


Fixations

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Fetish, Oral Fixation, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: “I’ve never seen someone with a hand fetish before..” Hange mumbled, tilting her head to the side slightly.Taken aback by what they had just said you straighten your posture and narrowed your brow in defense.“I do NOT have a hand fetish!” You hissed, lying right through your teeth.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 482
Collections: Lumos_fictions Hange Zoe shorts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have 10 other stories I need to work on and here I am writing another short storie-  
> Nothing too graphic, just reader with an odd hand/oral fixation.  
> I will be using She/They for Hange.
> 
> Currently unedited, and I will be going back and fixing any mistakes.

You stood over a desk in a room lit by candles, a fire burning in the fireplace keeping the cold night air from filling the room. Shuffling through papers you listened to the sounds of the crackling fire, the nightlife outside, the wind, and the clinking of metal against metal. Late nights were not anything out of the norm for you. You worked along your commander, Hange Zoe's, side during these late nights. You admired their commitment to researching and experimenting with titans and really didn’t mind assisting them. You quite liked the company as you spent a lot of your days alone and keeping to yourself.

You looked up from the desk over to where Hange was fidgeting. Sitting in a chair by the fire, hunched over, fingers running over the moving parts of whatever it was in their hands. They seemed to be playing with another one of their hand made experimental equipment. You looked over your commander as they sat quietly, not taking their eyes off of their creation. Their glasses rested on the top of their head, which resulted in them squinting at the object. You smiled, feeling heat rush to your cheeks.

You were more than just a little fond of Hange. For years you had a slow growing crush on her. At first it was nothing you couldn’t handle, but now, especially now, your body felt warm and butterflies filled your stomach almost all the time you were around her. There was something about their titan fixation that made you like them even more. It must’ve been how they were so heavily invested in the things, so much time and effort was put into learning more. You got lost in your thoughts and didn’t realize that you were staring for far longer than you thought, your eyes lowering back to their hands. You watch intently as her fingers move along the unknown metal object. They were long and slender but far from delicate. They were rough and strong from the years of work put on them. You mindlessly ran your tongue across your bottom lip.

Hange felt eyes on them and looked up at you. They flashed you a smile.

“Did you finish?”

You were snapped out of your thoughts, eyes darting up to see her staring at you. Confused at what she asked, you looked down at the papers that you had organized. You looked back up at her and nodded, “Yup.” Your face heating up for no reason at all. Pushing your hair back over your shoulders, keeping your eyes focused on the desk, you started to finger your shirt collar out of comfort.

Hange stood up, the metal object tight in her grip, they walked over and placed it on the desk. 

“What do you think?”

You stopped your comforting behaviour and lowered her hand back to your side, now looking at this hunk of metal, small clips with leather tied to them, it looked a little like a children's school project.

“Uh..what exactly is it?” You questioned, clearly confused on what the purpose of this contraption was. 

Hange laughed, throwing an arm over your shoulder and pulling you to her side. You were caught off guard by the sudden actions as there was no warning. You felt the warmth of their body against yours. Oh no. Here come the butterflies. 

“I’ll show you a demonstration tomorrow!” 

You nodded, trying to pull your way from her side a little.

“I will be looking forward to it.” You smiled slightly, face turning pink. You were glad that it was nighttime, it was hard to tell you were blushing in the candle light.

“I should be going then.” You finally broke yourself away from Hange’s grasp, heading towards the door.

You felt Hange grab on to you once again. Their hand on your wrist.

“Come on, stay for a bit longer, we barely talked.”

You turned around to see a warm smile on their face. That look always made your inside melt. You didn’t want to say no to your commander so you nodded. 

Hange pulled on your wrist and sat you down in a chair. You watched her as they let go of your wrist, and pulled up their own chair and sat down next to you. You took that short amount of time to admire them. They weren’t even wearing their jacket, just a shirt, a few buttons at the top undone showing off her collarbones, sleeves rolled up past the elbows. As they sat themselves down your eyes wandered back her hands. Hange’s hands were the one feature that you loved the most and you didn’t really quite understand why.

Watching her hands carefully they reached down and grabbed a bottle of alcohol that was hidden behind a small pile of books that sat behind them. You watched as their fingers opened the bottle, gripping it and then bringing it to her lips for a quick swig. Just when you thought you were going to stop blushing the heat rushed back to your cheeks again, biting your lip thoughtlessly. The thought of their fingers entering your mouth popped into your mind.

Hange brought the bottle from her lips and looked over at you, seeing that you were following the bottle.

“You want some?” 

Thinking that you were staring at the bottle for a drink they held out the bottle, offering it to you. This snapped you out of your impure thought and you shook your head.

“Oh no I Don-”

“You were staring at it like you really wanted it.”

Your cheeks red you shook your head once more, eyes dropping to the floor, tugging on your collar.

“That’s not what I was staring at.”

Hange got off her chair, placing the bottle on the desk before kneeling in front of you. They leaned down, tilting their head to see your face, inspecting you. You shifted your back in your seat, moving your face so it wasn’t so close to hers. 

“W-what are you doing?” You stuttered, flustered. 

Hange held up her pointer and middle finger in front of your face. Your eyes widened. There's no way she figured it out that fast. A grin grew on their face.

“Is it my hands?” They asked.

“What?” You tried your best to not understand what she was talking about. Your chest rising and falling heavily now. Hange parted her lips and brought her fingers to my mouth. Keeping your mouth closed you turned your head away only for her fingers to follow. They placed them on your bottom lip. Her fingers were much colder than your face, and they could tell. With the way you reacted Hange could tell that’s what you wanted. Pulling their fingers away they straighten their back, examining you.

“I’ve never seen someone with a hand fetish before..” Hange mumbled, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Taken aback by what they had just said you straighten your posture and narrowed your brow in defense.

“I do NOT have a hand fetish!” You hissed, lying right through your teeth. You felt embarrassed and it showed, even in the candle lit room.

Hange looked down at her hands and then back up at you with a grin. It was the grin she always had when she had an idea.

You swallowed hard, shifting in your chair, your body growing tingly and warm. There was no way that this was going to happen. You watched as Hange reached up and touched your face, a thumb brushing against your lips.

“C-commander I don’t think this is-”

Hange took you speaking as an opportunity to slip her thumb into your mouth. You tried to move your head back away but they held your head as still as they could. Looking down at them you saw their grin still plastered on her lips, pushing her thumb more into your mouth.

You tasted their salty, metallic skin, you closed your eyes and exhaled with a soft moan. You moved your tongue around their thumb slowly, feeling heat in your core rise.

“Interesting..” Hange breathed, pulling her thumb out but making sure you keep your mouth open. Keeping your eyes closed to avoid any sort of eye contact. You felt embarrassed but also excited that this was actually happening. Feeling two fingers on your tongue you closed your lips around them, tasting your commanders taste. Sucking gently, coating their digits in a coat of saliva. 

You finally opened your eyes to see Hange already staring back. Their eyes were soft, warm, but also full of what looked like lust. Removing their fingers she looked at them, pulling them apart, almost like they were examining your saliva.  
“How does that make you feel?”

You pressed your lips together, savouring the taste in your mouth.

“Good..” You mumbled, embarrassed to admit it.

Hange reached out and grabbed your hand, examining it. Your hands were so much smaller compared to theirs, and a lot more smooth. Your breath hitched as you felt her rough hand against yours.

“Does this give you pleasure too?”

They asked, taking your hands and guiding two fingers into her mouth. You felt her lips close around your fingers. Her mouth was hot, tongue moving over your fingers effortlessly. A moan escaped your parted lips as they lightly sucked.

“Y-yeah.”

Hange removed your fingers from her mouth, still holding on to your hand. She leaned towards you, bringing your own saliva covered fingers to your lips. You opened your mouth and let them push them in. You looked Hange in the eyes as you licked her saliva off and covered your fingers in your own.

They bit their lip, pulling your hand away from your mouth, grabbing your face and planting her lips on yours. The kiss was soft, gentle and very quick. Hange pulled her lips away from yours.

“What about that?”

You smiled, kissing her again.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange has decided to tease you as much as they can.

You eventilly did end up leaving Hange’s office that night, only after a few more kisses, but you didn’t get much sleep. The events from last night ran through your head, the heat in your core from yesterday was still there. 

Hange was still ever so curious about your infatuation with hands. They had written down notes and ideas to try when you two were together again. That was just like them, whenever something could be experimented with they committed so much of their time to it. They had a small list of things written down and couldn't wait to try them out.

You were still in bed, tired as hell but had to get up for breakfast or else you’d miss it. Pulling yourself out of bed you put on your uniform, brushed your hair out of your face and headed towards the mess hall. It was still pretty early but a couple of tables were already full of groups of the scouts. You grabbed yourself a tray of food. The biggest bowl of oatmeal that you’ve seen in awhile and an apple was for breakfast today.

Yawning, you walked over to an empty table on the left hand side of the hall, sitting down. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes before digging into your lukewarm oats. You started to wonder if Hange was just going to forget about what happened last night. You hoped that they did. Thinking about it sent a warm rush of heat down your body.

You were shaken from your thoughts as you heard Erwin , Levi and Hange make their way over to the table in front of you. Levi and Erwin sat with their backs to you as Hange sat on the other side to face you. You looked over at them, eyes wandering down to their hands that were placed on the table. Was she wearing...gloves? She never wore gloves?

You continued to stare at their gloved hands. Hange seemed to have taken notice, starting to talk to Erwin and Levi with their hands. She rambled her usal ramblings, but their hands moved as actions. Your cheeks heated up, getting a better look at the gloves on their hands. Leather. They fitted their hands tightly. Your lips parted and you bit down on your tongue. Oh she definitely knew what she was doing to you, and didn’t forget anything about last night.

You did your best to ignore them and finish your breakfast. You would glance up every so often, seeing that they were still waving their hands around while having a conversation. You shifted in your seat as you finished off you apple, keeping your head down you got up. Tossing your apple core in the trash and putting your tray with the rest. You basically walked as fast as you could out of the mess hall and into an empty hallway, feeling your body heat up. You pressed your back against the cold wall, closing your eyes and exhaling.

Commander Hange Zoe, you bastard. You rubbed your hands over your eyes and tried your best to shake the heat that was rising in your core, making you tingling. Barely getting much more of a breather, you heard footsteps approaching you. Opening your eyes you looked down the hall, seeing Hange walking towards you, a huge grin on their face. You just wanted the hall to swallow you whole in that moment. The heat in your body got worse as the brunette now stood in front of you.

“What do you think?” They excitedly held up their gloved hands, wiggling their fingers. 

Feeling the heat rise back into your cheeks you grabbed her hands and pushed them down out of eye level.

“I hate you.” You hissed between your teeth, clearly frustrated.

“Aw, I was just having fun.” Hange pouted, grabbing your hands back. Her leather covered fingers intertwined with yours. You shifted your stance, squeezing their hands gently.

The look on Hanges face went from playful to serious and stern in a second. 

“How do you feel?” She asked, getting close to your ear. 

You shivered, feeling their warm breathe against your ear. A small whimper left your lips. Hange put one of your hands above your head and let go of the other. Her now free hand against your cheek, thumb on your lips. You felt their knee between your thighs.

“I..” 

Your head became fuzzy. Your body heating up, butterflies overloading your stomach. Hange knew what she was doing. She was doing it on purpose. Teasing the hell out of you.

Hange slowly pushed her thumb into your mouth. Parting your lips to help out you were met with a leather taste on your tongue. You couldn’t help but let out a moan.

Hange chuckled, bringing your hand down from above your head, letting go of it. You sucked lightly on their thumb and they only pushed it further into your mouth, making you gag slightly. Their other hand now gripping your thigh which sent an electric shock of heat there.

“Take my glove off.” Hange ordered, nipping at the top of your ear as they removed their thumb from your mouth.  
You did as you were told, biting gently on the leather glove as Hange pulled their hand out of it. The glove hit the ground and before you knew it two of Hange’s fingers were already in your mouth, moving in and out slowly. You moaned on to their fingers, closing your eyes. Feeling yourself get ever more aroused by the second.

Hange was now planting soft kisses on your neck along with a few bites. Their hand that gripped your thigh moved up slowly, lightly touching your clothed heat. You gasped. They pushed their fingers deeper into your mouth, making you gag once more.

Your legs are getting shaky. Just when you thought that Hange was going to go further, she pulled away.

They took a step back and seemed to admire you. Your cheeks flushed red, body trembling for more, drool running down your chin. She smirked, wiping the drool from your chin.

You looked back at her with angry, lust filled eyes.

Hange bent over and picked up the glove, winking at you before turning their back to you. 

“Thank you for the findings!” She called, waving and now walking away. Like nothing even happened.

You hissed, standing yourself up straight.

“I hate you Hange..”

Trying to pull yourself together you walked yourself back to your room, hoping that your body would cool off and calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smut don't worry  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

You sat in your room for the rest of the day, trying to get your body to calm down. You’d be distracted with other things until what happened in the hallway entered your mind every so often, causing you to get tingling again. You tried exercising but that only could relieve so much of what you were feeling. 

Dinner was soon, but you thought best to skip, not wanting to have Hange tease you even more. You paced around your small room, thinking for a bit before sitting yourself down on your bed. You pulled off your top and slipped out of your bottoms. You were grateful you didn’t have a roommate, there was no chance of someone walking in on you.

Laying back on your bed you stretch yourself out, tensing your muscles and quickly relaxing. Closing your eyes you let your hands travel down your chest and to your stomach, a sigh escaping your lips. Your fingers gently grazed your bare stomach, traveling down to your waist, hips and then on your thighs.

Relaxing your body even more you brought one hand back up to your chest, gently grabbing and kneading one of your breasts. Your other hand started to rub small circles on your clit. You couldn’t believe that you were still so turned on even hours after what had happened in the hallway.

You melted at the touch of your own fingers thinking that they were Hanges instead of yours. A moan passed your lips as you tipped your head back a little. You thought about the brunette hovering over you, touching your body with their soft yet rough hands. The thought made your body pulsed with heat.

“Hange..” You let out a breathy moan.

“Did I really get you that hot and bothered?” Hange stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. They wore a small smirk, arms crossed and their glasses on top of their head.

Your eyes shot open and you struggled to grab your pillow off the head of your bed to cover your exposed body. You set up, flustered and shocked.

“Hange! What are y-you doing here!” You stuttered, face red.

Hange walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

“You weren't at dinner, just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She walked over and sat beside you. She acted like she didn’t just see you touching yourself. Your heart felt like it was going to burst out of your chest, but you couldn’t help but feel even more turned on that you were caught by them.

“You should remember to lock your door next time, anyone could’ve entered.”  
You gripped the pillow tight to your chest, not knowing what to say. Hange looked at you, their smirk turned into a devious grin. Taking two fingers they placed them under your chin and tilted it up just enough to put their lips onto yours. Your head went fuzzy and you closed your eyes, leaning into the kiss.

Hange pushed her tongue into your mouth, you relaxed and let her. You felt their tongue swirl around with yours for a short amount of time before they pulled away, both hands on your face. You loosened your grip on the pillow that was covering your body before it fell to the floor. Hange pushed you back onto the bed, straddling you. Taking their glasses off their head and placing them on the far side of the bed.

You bit at your lip staring at them on top of you. Your heart beating hard and fast, your stomach did flips. Hange ran their hands down your body causing you to shiver and squirm under their touch. This was actually happening.

Her hands cupped your breasts, squeezing ever so gently. Their thumbs grazing over your nipples making you moan softly. They chuckled, clearly enjoying being able to touch you in this way. They got a little more rough with them, pinching and rolling them around in her fingers. You turned your head moaning, embarrassed. Hange stopped, placing a hand on your face to turn it back, making you look up at them.

“Keep my eyes on me.” She ordered. You felt a rush of heat at your core. She looked so serious. Full of lust. Removing her hand from the side of your face she placed two fingers into your mouth. 

You instantly sucked and coated her fingers with your saliva. Before you could even savor that moment they took them out of your mouth. You moaned in disappointment and she smirked, leaning down to your ear. Breathing warm air on to your ear she spoke softly, “Don’t worry, you’ll get them again.” 

Hanges fingers that were just in your mouth found their way down to you wet heat. She slid her fingers across your slit, making you groan and bite your lip. They started to lick at the top of your ear and moved down to your neck. “You’re so wet.” She purred into your neck.

They teased your entrance, slowly. Painfully slow. You squirmed and moaned, pushing your hips up wanting their fingers in you already. They grinned against your neck as they slid one finger into you making you moan in pleasure of getting what you wanted. Slowly they moved their finger in and out of your heat, taking their time.

Hange sucked on your neck leaving small marks. Their lips made their way to your collarbone, the top of your chest and then to your breasts. Her tongue explores one breast at a time, making sure to take each nipple into her mouth. Tongue flicking and sucking gently. Your hands found their way into the brunettes messy hair. She took this time to slip the second finger inside you, speeding up a tiny bit. You tipped your head back, lips parted, moans escaping your mouth. 

“Hange..” You moaned as they kissed and sucked their way down your stomach. Placing their lips on your hips and down your thighs. Her fingers speeding up, pushing them as deep as they could go inside you. You pushed your hips up, feeling pressure build up. Her lips finally got to your lips. They lightly kissed it, teasing you for a bit before their tongue swirled around it.

“Fuck..” You tightened your grip on this hair, tucking gently, earning a small moan from Hange, making your body heat up even more, which you didn’t even think was possible.

Hange sucked on your clit, continuing to swirl your tongue around. Their fingers are now moving fast in and out of you. You felt yourself coming close to an orgasm. You arched your back, moans getting louder, but before you could release Hange pulled her fingers out and removed her mouth from you.

They looked up at you with a smirk, knowing very well they stopped just before your climax. 

You pouted, “Hange please..” 

Hange reached up and grabbed your hands from her hair and removed them, standing herself up.

“Turn around. On your knees.”

You did as you were told, a little afraid of what would happen if you defied her.

You turned around on the bed sitting on your knees. You felt a hand on your back, pushing you down, keeping your ass up in the air. They spread your legs open a little more before you felt fingers enter you once again. The side of your face pressed into the bed, moaning. The sensation was so much different than when you were laying on your back. You thought you were going to explode.

Hange moved their fingers at a quick pace, hooking their fingers slightly to hit the spot that seemed to make you moan louder.

“Go on, cum for me then.”

You didn’t have to be asked twice. Your hands gripped the sheets, mouth open, drool getting the blanket wet. With a couple more thrusts of their fingers you reached your limit and came.

“F-fuck..Hange..” You moaned, feeling your body relax on their fingers.

You stayed in your positions, feeling Hange get back on to the bed. She sat in front of your face. Their face was tinted red, a small smile. She took the fingers that were just in you and put them in your mouth. Your eyes fluttered close as you tasted yourself on their fingers. Sucking your release off of them. Pulling them out of your mouth you then rolled on to your back. You looked at Hange, grabbing her hand and placing it over your heart.

“This is your fault..” You breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was getting long and i kept getting super distracted so this is what ended up happening..hope ya'll are satisfied?

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again apologizing for any mistakes.


End file.
